


Come Back to Me

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: He reached for his phone and smiled excitedly when he saw a few unread texts from his boyfriend. They’d been sent not long after Felix had passed out; the time zone difference had him up talking to him until eleven the night prior. With a happy flutter in his stomach he opened the messages. His jaw dropped open when he saw that Sylvain had not only sent him a few pictures, but nude ones.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Valentine's Day drabbles! I wrote these for the people who signed up for a Sylvix themed Valentine's day card! ;w; (they're being printed soon, I PROMISE lol!) These are all super short, quick little drabbles about our otp <3 I hope you enjoy them! I'm planning on only releasing a few here on AO3 because I'd love to do a zine for them!  
> Follow my twitter @setethstiddies :D

Felix rolled over in bed, the darkness of their bedroom absolute thanks to the blackout curtains on the windows. The sheets beside him were cold and empty. He turned to face Sylvain’s empty spot and pouted. He’d only been gone a few days for work, but the trip had inopportunely been scheduled around Valentine’s Day. Felix wasn’t one for the idea of a single day of love. It would have been nice, though, to go to dinner after work the day of, or to have a romantic walk in the park at night to see the beautiful lights of the city.

He reached for his phone and smiled excitedly when he saw a few unread texts from his boyfriend. They’d been sent not long after Felix had passed out; the time zone difference had him up talking to him until eleven the night prior. With a happy flutter in his stomach he opened the messages. His jaw dropped open when he saw that Sylvain had not only sent him a few pictures, but nude ones.

The redhead’s broad shoulders were bare against the white sheets of the hotel bed, his hair damp from a shower. His teeth bit into his bottom lip in a sexy gaze at the camera, his warm honey eyes half-lidded in desire. The next was a mirror shot in the bathroom, his boyfriend tall enough to show off his fully erect cock in the reflection. His free fingers were inside him, his mouth parted and face crimson.

_Miss you, baby_ _♡_ _happy valentine’s day_ _♡_

Felix checked the clock on the nightstand. He had time. With a voice command he turned the bedroom lights on, sliding down his pajama pants. The pictures alone already had him hard, so he let his imagination wander as he slowly stroked himself. He’d be all over Sylvain the moment he picked him up from the airport; he’d suck his cock lovingly on the drive home. Back in their bed, he would take it graciously and _really_ let him know how much he missed him.

“Syl- _vain_ —” Felix whimpered into the pillow under him, desperately wishing he was there beside him. When he felt precum beading at his slit, he flushed and grabbed his phone. He sat up against the headboard and angled the camera to capture as much as he could for Sylvain. Felix’s face and the tip of his erection were red with anticipation. He sheepishly cast his eyes downward and bit his lip before taking the photo, chest pounding as he sent it over to Sylvain.

Felix was tempted to go all out and send pictures of himself with a toy in him, but now that he’d started he was _hungry_. He panted and moaned his lover’s name, imagining how great it was going to feel to have him back beside him in only a few days. Maybe he’d pick up some lingerie to surprise him with…

With the thought of Sylvain fucking him, his hands gripping frilly lace panties achingly in his hands, Felix started recording a short video. He whispered Sylvain’s name but kept his face out of the shot, allowing him only to see his torso and groin. Felix pumped himself achingly, his hips rising off the bed and back arching against the pillow behind him. He was soon coated with his release, his chest heaving as he gasped and pushed himself over the brink. He milked himself and sighed happily, tilting his phone up just enough to show his lips.

“I miss you too, Syl. Come back to me.”


End file.
